After the Hunt The World Found Out
by HPismylife
Summary: After the hunt for the 39 Clues, the world finds out that Amy wrote the books using a series of pen names. Amy and Ian are dating.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off next to Amy's head. She groped around, trying to find the snooze button. She was very tired because she had stayed up until 2 in the morning celebrating New Year's. Her and Dan had been invited to New York city to drop the ball. She could only lay in bed for five more minutes as she had to get up to go to a book signing in Washington D.C. She had written books about her and Dan's 'escapades' as the book reviewers called it. Ever since they had won the 39 Clues and everyone found out that Amy had written the Clues books using a series of pen names, Amy had no time to be with Ian, let alone to have to herself.

It had been a year now, yet people still wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't leave the house without at least five shouts of, "Amy! Can I have your autograph?" and once she had even been attacked by a mob of people who were in love with the 39 Clues books. So now, she had to have a bodyguard named Arnold. He was a very big and Chunky man. Just a little bigger than the Man In Black. They never did find out the Madrigal's name.

Amy's alarm went off for the second time. She got up and took a shower. After her shower she got dressed in a white denim miniskirt, a blue tank top and white sweater. She put on a pair of really cute blue ballet flats that had white trim (perfect for that outfit.) She brushed her hair so that the part was over on the right side, and blew it dry. She added her diamond earrings and Grace's necklace, which she was never seen without. She then went across the hall to wake Dan up and make sure he would get rid of his bead head. After not even five minutes of her being in Dan's room, Nellie knocked on the open door.

"Hurry up, Dan." She said "We have an eleven 'o clock plane to Washington and the book signing is at four. We need to be there by three."

Nellie had to be with them because she was their legal guardian and Amy wasn't quite eighteen yet. Well, she was hardly seventeen. They all had to go to the book signing because, even though Amy had written the books, the signings attracted larger audiences when the trio was all together. Sometimes they even invited Ian along, as lots of people liked him despite the image that the books gave him. Even though Amy loved him now, she didn't understand why other girls did just from reading about him. He did do some pretty bad things to her, but he made up for it over the years.


	2. The Book Signing 1

**A/N: Sorry about the occasional typos. I don't have a lot of time for editing.**

When they got on the plane, Amy began to think about Ian. She hadn't seen him in a week, and he was all alone in the Mansion. It was technically Amy's but she put Nellie's name on it too. After they had finished the hunt, Amy had bought the house in California, a place where she used to dream of living. Ian lived with them, in a separate room from Amy, of course. They had begun to like each other after Ian had saved Amy from certain death by piranha. That was when they were looking for the 35th clue, back in India. It felt so good to be in his arms. He was soooooooo muscular, and his eyes were sooooooooo dreamy…

"Amy, Amy! shouted Nellie, snapping her fingers in front of Amy's face. "I thought you were dead! You haven't blinked in, like, an hour!"

"We've been on the plane for an _hour?_ I must have been really out of it not to notice! How long until we touch down?

"Five minutes to descent." Came a voice over the loud speaker.

"That answers your question, doesn't it?" replied Nellie.

"Wow, that was random." Said Dan from the seat on the other side of Nellie.

"Yeah, but we should put on our seatbelts if we're going to descend soon." Nellie said.

When they arrived at the book signing, there was a surprise waiting for Amy. It was Ian. As soon as she saw him, she ran over and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you." He said. "I had to come, I couldn't stand being away from you for another day." Amy's heart skipped a beat.

"I bet it was very lonely in that big empty house." Amy replied. "And, I missed you, too." When Amy was in his arms, she looked very tiny, as Ian was very muscular and almost a full six inches taller than her.

"Would you two get over here? We've got to get everything set up. Dan, why don't you go ask the front desk for the books we need to have available for purchase. Ian, go find a table. Amy can stay with me." Said Nellie. After Dan and Ian were gone, she told me that I had to pretend that I wasn't dating Ian, for the sake of keeping it a secret from the public. Because, if all the girls in the United States of America wanted to date Ian, and then they found out that I was dating him, we would lose audience for the signings, and even for the movies. That would result in us losing money, which we needed a lot of to pay for all the traveling we had to do. They then set up the chairs for them to sit in and the ropes to keep the crowds back.

By now the crowds were gathering behind the velvet ropes. Amy noticed a particular man trying to push past the security guards. Arnold wasn't watching, he was leaving that up to the security guards of the hotel. But the man who was pushing past the security strangely resembled the Man In…

"Amy! Look out!"

**So-o-oooooo, what's gonna happen? I think I know! Please review!!!**


	3. The Book Signing 2

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been busy with New Year's stuff, and yesterday I pretty much stayed in bed reading all day. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

Amy caught a glimpse of the man who resembled the Man in Black pull something out of his jacket. Her immediate thought was, _oh my god, he has a gun, **duck!**_ So she did. But as the man approached the table, he did not shoot. In fact, he did not have a gun in his hand at all. It was a note. He slapped it on the table, and in the shocked silence of the frozen crowd, it made a heavy, loud bang, resembling a gunshot. None of the people in the room besides Amy, Dan, Ian, and Nellie could see what was actually happening, so the crowd let out a huge gasp and a few people even screamed. But, when the man turned around and everyone saw that he did not, in fact, have a gun, the whole room was relieved in a great sigh.

Amy emerged from under the table, where she had taken cover. She picked up the note and read what it said aloud quietly:

To whom it may concern:

_We, the Madrigals, have stolen your 39__th__ clue. How, you may ask? We have our resources. The only thing we will tell you is that it has to do with Hamilton Holt. Come to the alley outside the LAX airport in Los Angeles for more details on how you can retrieve your clue. We are aware that you are in a group, but only one of you can come. ~M~_

_P.S: This letter will self destruct in 24 hours._

* * *

Amy was so confused. What did this have to do with Hamilton Holt? And why did they have to go all the way back across the country to meet someone who was already here? And why was the message going to self-destruct? Was the man the Man In Black? He was obviously a Madrigal, for how would he have a message from the Madrigals if he wasn't?

The next two hours of meeting people and signing their books and photographs was extra boring, and Amy's mind wasn't really there. She was thinking. The Man In Black? Where did he come from? Why was he here? Why was Amy's life so abnormal ever since the funeral? The funeral. Grace. Amy touched her necklace. How long had it been now? Almost three years.

After the book signing, they got on a plane to go back to California, to make it easier, LAX airport. They stayed in a nice hotel right next to it, in the penthouse suite, as they were frequent users of the hotel. Amy flopped down on one of the beds to rest.

"So, who's going to go down there?" asked Dan. "The note said only one of us can.

"You're forgetting. Our hotel is one side of the alley, and we're in the penthouse suite, which takes up the whole top floor. Whoever goes can take a microphone so that the rest of us that are up here can hear what the Madrigal says. You should also have an earpiece so we can help you with what to say, so it's like we're all there."

**I know this isn't the best place to stop, but I couldn't get to a good stopping point. Anyways, REVIEW!!!! Erm, please.**


	4. The Next Day

**A/N: I noticed in the reviews that come of you thought Amy was suggesting Dan go, but Nellie was talking, and so far I had not decided who was going to go. But, I think it was a good idea for him to go.**

"So, who's going to go?" asked Amy after Nellie's instructions. "I vote Dan."

"Ian" said Dan.

"Dan." Said Ian.

"Dan." Said Nellie. "So, it's decided. Dan will go.

"Fine. I-I wanted to go anyway. It'll be kinda cool to talk to the Madrigals. Kinda like a spy… Yeah! A spy! Awesome!" said Dan.

"Nice job getting into the spirit of things, Dan. Now, let's all get a good night's sleep."

The Next Morning…

"Amy, Amy. Wake up." Ian's voice was gentle.

"Huh? W-what time is it?"

"It's already eleven o'clock. We've all got to go to get some spy gear for this evening."

"Okay. I've got to get dressed. I'll be ready in… half an hour?"

"See you then." Ian walked out of the room.

"Amy took a shower and got dressed. She almost walked out of her bedroom without putting on Grace's necklace. Lucky she didn't , as they had to leave right away.

They bought all the things Nellie had listed and Dan got a spy camera disguised as a pair of pants. It was actually disguised well, for Amy was confused at why they were selling a pair of pants at a spy shop. The camera was in the knee, and there was a viewing screen to keep in the pocket, as Dan later showed her. Soon, it was time to eat something. So, the four went to Subway, Amy's favorite restaurant.

Soon, before they knew it, it was 3:00 in the afternoon. They headed back to the hotel, anxiously waiting for 6:00 to come. Dan was the most nervous of all of them.

Finally, it was 5:00, time to prepare for The Meeting, as they called it. Suddenly, the hotel phone rang. Everyone froze. Nellie finally mustered up the courage to answer after about the fourth ring.

"H-hello?" she answered.

"I hope you remember to come." said the voice on the other end. There was a click and then the tone indicating that he had hung up.

"W-Who was it?" Amy asked Nellie nervously.

"One of the Madrigals, I guess. All he said was 'I hope you remember to come' I mean, how could we forget?"

**On my profile I have a poll about how you pronounce Ian. Me and my friend disagree. Which do you think? (I think it is eye-an. I mean, not to influence your vote, but...)**

**P.S: Review! Please! :p**


End file.
